Bound Through Souls
by laurarivers95
Summary: Hermione Granger and Alexius Rowle are two unlikely partners, through one glance their souls are bound through time and space. This is their journey through love and Hogwarts


** Bound through souls- Chapter One**

Hermione Granger still could not believe what happened to her. She was a witch. No wonder she always felt different from her peers and didn't seem to fit in anywhere. Hermione listened as Professor McGonagall explained everything to her parents about Hogwarts, the magical school she would be attending come September 1ST, next year.

Professor McGonagall offered to take her parents to Diagon Alley to collect her school supplies, so when the explanations were completed, they headed off through the fireplace using Floo powder.

—

Alexius Rowle followed his parents through their Floo to Diagon Alley to begin shopping for his school supplies. Alexius looked fairly similar to his older brother Thorfinn, shining locks of golden hair that fell around his shoulders in waves, ice blue eyes and a stocky frame beginning to form with muscles.

None of Diagon Alley was unfamiliar to Alexis as he had been coming with his brother every year to shop for Thorfinns school supplies. Although due to being born in the middle of September, Alexius had to wait an additional year before he could begin his first year at Hogwarts.

Freyja and Damocles Rowle made an imposing couple, both tall, blue eyed and blonde shining hair (no wonder the family resemblance in their children). Freyja may have looked imposing, however one glance from her sons and she melted into a kind mother figure whom both of her sons adored. Damocles Rowle was a cold and imposing man; he ruled his family with an iron fist and his sons could and did everything wrong in his eyes. His sons were outspoken when they should be silent, especially Thorfinn and Alexius was following in his shadow.

Damocles Rowle had 2 weaknesses who could calm his temper usually directed at his sons, his lovely wife who complimented him in every way and his demure mother Iris. Iris may have looked fragile and old but to her sons temper she was a formidable witch.

Alexius followed behind his parents as they walked through the Leaky Cauldrons fireplace and tapped the correct sequence on the bricks to enter Diagon Alley. Once in Diagon Alley the Rowles headed to Gringotts to withdraw their money. "Filthy goblins" Damocles muttered as they walked up the white stone steps of the bank and passed through the ancient white stone carved doors.

Alexius stood back as his parents conversed with the goblins to be allowed access to their vault. Alexius' eyes drifted around the other customers within the bank and stopped on a witch in a dark green cloak and hat and a family of brunettes standing behind her. The mother and father looked a little confused as the witch in the green cloak held out different coins; knuts and galleons. Their daughter looked to be trying to listen as well, with a rather focused look on her face. Alexius watched as the daughter took a break from listening, as though she could feel someone watching her and looked right back at Alexius.

Their eyes connected and a warm feeling filled Alexius from inside as he felt his magic move and twist in response. "Alexius, come." Damocles commanded, clearly finished with their bank transaction. The little brunette girl looked confused and a little sad as the Rowles turned to leave the bank and step out into the alley.

—

Hermione Granger stood behind her parents in a bank in Diagon Alley as Professor McGonagall explained Wizarding money to the Grangers. Hermione tried in vain to listen and to learn new knowledge, something she was always good at.

Hermione felt her skin prickle and eyes watching her from afar. Hermione looked behind her and noticed a family of beautiful blonde people, all swathed in lovely robes (she assumed to be a magical thing as Professor McGonagall was wearing something similar). Hermione eyes connected with a small blonde boy of the beautiful family. His eyes were a lovely shade of blue, like the ocean and his hair was shining like spun gold, dressed in the finest black robes that seemed to sparkle slightly as he moved.

Hermione felt a warm content feeling as their eyes connected and something flip inside her. Hermione watched as his father called him "Alexius, come." Alexius, what an unusual name. But Hermione couldn't complain being called Hermione was quite unusual also. The blonde family walked past her and out of the bank. Hermione felt a little sad as Alexius walked past her, wanting to make new friends in this new world she had entered and feeling a connection to this boy. Perhaps they would meet at school and be friends there, Hermione consoled herself.


End file.
